Seeking some Cook
by Koragg1
Summary: Bard and Sebastian have never been in the same state of agreement, but is it possible for that to change?


**Seeking some cook**

Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Bard was doing his usual activity... setting the kitchen on fire. "Ah! Dammit!" He yelled trying to put the fire out by filling a bucket with water in the sink. Bard threw the water on the fire, it died down a bit but still stood. Bard started to panic, Sebastian was gonna kill him if he blew up the kitchen again. Bard tried to run to get more water but stopped completely with a look of horror on his face. There stood Sebastian in the doorway, a look of anger creeping across his face. Bard figured that if he was killed right now, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Sebastian's reign of terror. "Se-Sebastian!" 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Bard thought as Sebastian... walked past him? In one swift motion, the butler took the water bucket and doused out the flames. Bard blinked in confusion as Sebastian set the bucket on the floor. "Clean this up." Sebastian said gesturing to the burnt remains of the kitchen table. Bard nodded slowly and Sebastian glided out of the kitchen. 'The hell just happened?' Bard thought as he gathered the cleaning supplies and trashcan.

Lord Ciel was expecting a guest to come over. The others heard it was a huge benefactor that was to contribute money to the Phantomhive's business. They had to create a great meal and NOT mess up. Sebastian emphasized the word not the best he could. "It's like he doesn't think we can actually be professional!" Bard complained as he, Finny, and May-rin set the table for the upcoming dinner.

"It's alright Bard! Once we get this done, Mister Sebastian will have to say good job!" Finny said with an excited grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Bard said grumbling as he put the last plate on the dining table, "There! Finally done, I don't understand why we need so many plates just for one guest." Finny and May-rin shrugged and started to head for the door. Bard followed but was stopped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around and froze when he saw Sebastian standing there. 'Oh damn... did Sebastian hear what he said about him earlier?' Bard thought. "Make sure you prepare the right meal for the guest, no mistakes." Sebastian said, then he turned Bard around a practically pushed him out the door. "The hell?" Bard said to himself He huffed, "Stupid perfect servant..."

So far the benefactor was enjoying his meal. Bard, Finny, and May-rin watched the entire dinner from outside, through the window. "If only we could hear what they were saying," May-rin said sticking her ear to the window. Bard and Finny had to push her down with them every time Sebastian looked over at the window. Finally, the benefactor and Lord Ciel headed upstairs to discuss their business topic further. The three spying servants quickly ran to clean up the leftover mess that was on the table. Sebastian supervised them, to Bard's disliking. 'God... why does he have to watch our EVERY move...' He thought as he headed for the kitchen with the plates. But for some reason, there was this nagging in the back of his mind, making him actually like the idea of Sebastian paying attention to him. 'What kind of jacked up logic is that!' Bard said lost in his thoughts. Because of that lose Bard didn't see the fold in the carpet as his foot got caught on it and he tripped, the plates flying out of his hands. He then felt a slim arm wrap around his waist and hold him while another hand caught the plates that went flying in the air. Bard blinked as the arm pushed him to his feet and put the plates in his arm. Sebastian stood behind Bard and leaned his face next to Bard's ear, "Be more careful next time.." Bard nearly shivered at the hot breath on his ear. Sebastian slowly walked around him and continued down the hall. Bard stared at him, a blush slowly crawling across face as the slim and lean butler turned the corner. He shook his head, "Snap out of it Bard, just get these plates cleaned.. and you can go to bed." Bard sighed and walked towards the kitchen, wanting some deserved rest before the next day of work.


End file.
